baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Businessguy
Businessguy is a character who will scam you out of your quarters. He appears in Baldi's Basics and Super Baldi Maker. Appearance A human with a black suit with a white shirt. He also wears a blue tie with red stripes. He holds a black suitcase in his right hand and money in the other. He has brown pants and brown shoes. He wears glasses and has brown hair. Mechanics Baldi's basics You must have entered the secret code to make him appear. After making Baldi mad, he will spawn next to the west exit. He will roam around the building looking for money - especially if somebody owns it. If you have a quarter or any form of real money, he will talk to you. He will say that he "owns exclusive items". This just means he just owns a bunch of pieces of dirt. He will then say he will sell one item to you for the money you have on you. If you accept, he will take your money. If you don't accept and run away, he will get mad. If you push him with BSODA, he will make a surprised face. Helpers can see through his scam, and when they are going after him, he will run away with his surprised face. Super Baldi Maker If you entered the secret code in Baldi's Basics, a new option will be on the shop. It will say "Featured items". If you click on the button, it will show you Businessguy behind a table and his suitcase on top of it. His suitcase is open and next to it is some items you can buy. Very rarely, the items will have a discount, as, really, he is selfish. Quotes "Where is everybody?" (when not seeing anyone for a long time) "Hello! I have limited edition collectors items, and I'm selling them for a very low price!" (when seeing you and you have money) "I'll sell em' for you for your money!" (second part of his conversation) "Heheheheheh.... sucker!" (stealing your money) "Oh curse you!" (declining his offer) "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" (BSODA) "Oh, I am out of here!" (when helpers going to get him) "Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!" (when you teleport in front of him) "What is that infernal noise?" (when hearing the Alarm Clock) "Who put this here?" (when trying to open a locked door) "GOOD GOLLY!!! WHA-WHAT IS THAT THING?!?" (when seeing a corrupted character) "Oh, curse this game! I'm seeing it everywhere nowadays." (when seeing a Gachaverse character) "Is this fun? Oh, whatever. Wheeeeeeee!" (when being pushed by any Gotta Sweep) Super Baldi Maker "Well, welcome to my shop!" (when entering his shop) "Want to buy it?" (when your cursor is over something) "Pleasure doing business with you." (when buying something) "Do come back!" (when you leave after buying something) "Come back with money next time!" (when you leave after not buying anything) Trivia * He hates Gachaverse * His real name is Aaron Ryder Gallery Businessmangry.png Businessguysoda.png Pleasuredoinbusinesswithya.png Businessguy Birthday.png Businessguy.birthday.png Category:Characters